geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
UNation
uNation, known as uN for short, is an unrated 2.0 XL mega/ultra-collaboration created by ZenthicYoshi and 17 others. Its style is a theme mix. It uses the song Unity by TheFatRat for sound-track. It currently remains unrated due to its subpar design in certain parts. Information uNation is a notoriously difficult demon. OneNation has debated on how hard it is for weeks now. For example: *Shekiah and Psychomaniac14 think it's harder than Bloodbath. *ZenthicYoshi says it's in easier than Bloodbath, but on par with Sonic Wave. *FLPGamer (twitch is https://www.twitch.flpgame ) believes it is harder than Phobos. *Scientedfic sees it as harder than Cataclysm. *Trainiac claims it's not an extreme demon at all, but rather an insane demon. *Garfield88 says that it's between Cataclysm and A Bizarre Phantasm. *GD Rogue says that the level is only a medium or hard demon, with only several parts being particularly difficult (Kimani's, BarbecuedRat's, ImaSuper's, GD Pac's, and Trainiac's, in particular). Psychomaniac14 has verified it. It is generally considered among OneNation to be an extreme demon, due to many parts varying in difficulty, not to mention its length. However, Psychomaniac14 did not provide video footage of him verifying it, thus leading to some people thinking he hacked it. Some OneNation members have tried to beat it legit, but have not succeeded. Eventually, Psychomanic14 eventfully confessed to hacking the level, and now has a YT channel showing noclipped footage of his levels. Description This level is mostly a theme mix, incorporating almost every theme known in Geometry Dash. These include: Industrial, Geometrical Dominator, Deadlocked, Forest, Hell/Bloodbath, Neon, and others. The level takes up the entire song, at four minutes and ten seconds. Another large reason this level is so hard is because there are many parts that require straight flying and also some parts require rapid tapping. Gameplay * Scientedfic: A very confusing cube sequence with several teleporters, invisible rings, and decorations. It heavily relies on memorization due to the extreme decorations. This part ends off with an auto, along with text saying his name and "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". * Elektrix: This part starts off with a fairly simple cube part, including an invisible triple spike jump. After a jump down some steps, this cube transforms into a very confusing mini robot which relies on memorization and timings. His part ends off with text saying his name, along with "Decor by Sheikah GD". There are two possible ways to go through the robot part, either of which are feasible. * Sheikah GD: A regular-sized wave part with a few tight spaces and gravity portals. The entire part is in half speed. His part ends off with text saying his name and "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". * Jweet4444: A double-speed mini-UFO with several invisible gravity portals and a teleporter. A swirl decoration that doesn't change color signifies where a gravity portal or a teleporter is. "Jweet" and "GO!" are spelled out of blocks in the middle of his part, and his part ends of with text saying "Decorations by Trainiac". * Kimani: A very confusing UFO with several gravity portals, also marked by swirl decorations. His part can be incredibly confusing due to the large amount of these, hiding several gravity portals. His name, along with "Decor by BarbecuedRat" is seen at the beginning of his part. * BarbecuedRat: This rainbow-colored triple-speed part starts off with a dual cube segment which isn't too tough. However, this transforms into an incredibly difficult mini-dual ball that is similar to Sonic Wave's. Then, this turns into a straight-flying ship segment, leading to a teleporter. The teleporter takes the player to a mini-dual wave segment which is also very difficult. At the end, his part says his name, along with "Decor by Sheikah GD". * Xwings4ever: This part starts off with a somewhat-cramped mini-UFO sequence, followed by a mini-cube along with a mirror portal, one of the only two in the level. The mini-cube requires very precise timings, but then follows into a robot sequence with one jump and a mini-ball sequence which requires good timing; here the screen is flipped back. His name is seen in the last bit of the mini-cube and "Decors by ElectroBlaze" is seen in the mini-ball segment. * HollowEarth13: A regular-speed cube segment to start off with, with decorations like Deadlocked. His part contains several trolls along with the level's second mirror-portal set. His part also transforms into a robot, with more trolls and timings. His name is seen at the end of his part, along with "Decor by BarbecuedRat". * IAMDeadlocked (Cosmic GD): This part starts off with a very tough ball segment which requires very precise timings. This follows into a teleporter, which teleports the player into a triple-speed ship with a gravity portal. Then, the player turns into an incredibly difficult UFO with several gravity portals, also in triple speed. It requires memorization due to the decorations. His part ends of with his name, along with "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". * Lat13 (DarkLion): The player ventures through a forest style, with black fades, a mini-memory cube, and a tricky mini UFO section. In Psycho's version, "Lat13" is seen in the UFO segment, but in a few other versions, "DarkLion" is seen there. * YoshiCreator: This part is a Bloodbath-themed part, with an extreme but short UFO segment, followed by a mini ship that constantly changes gravity as well as speed. This part ends with a somewhat tricky swing copter, with text saying "YoshiCreator & Trainiac". * ImaSuper: The player must hop across dangerous cubes with spikes on the edges, before turning into a fast dual, with straight-fly gravity switches and one straight fly. The part ends with a half-speed cube with two double-spike jumps. "ImaSuper" is seen at the beginning of his part, and "Go Riot!" and "Decor by Sheikah GD" in the straight-flying section. * Trainiac: The only segment in this part is an insanely confusing double-speed dual ball, with inhumane timings and designs similar to a mix of Cataclysm's ball and Neon Overdrive's dual ball. "Trainiac" is seen in rainbow text at the end of this part. * ElectroBlaze: This part is the longest by a few seconds, taking up the entire chorus and a little bit more after that. This part begins as a wave in a teal-coloured section. After entering a gravity portal, the text 'ElectroBlaze' can be seen. Another gravity flip happens before becoming a ship. After this section, the player will enter a wave section with slow speed. It has very tight passages and the second coin. (ADD MORE DESCRIPTION) * GD Pac: This part consists of a difficult wave at double-speed, a somewhat hard single speed robot, straight flying, a UFO with pink copy+paste rings, and a straight-wave. * Sonic4999/Sonic49: This part contains of but one segment: a medium single-speed wave that, which is copy-and-paste. However, it is quite difficult due to it going invisible on and off constantly along with its cramped spaces. The flashes were once in-sync but got messed up when someone fixed a sync problem, creating his part. * MarshallSarlie: This part has the most 2.0-esque design and gameplay. However, due to its massive decorations, it's incredibly confusing, and the gameplay is quite cramped and tough. It's considered by OneNation to be one of the hardest parts of the whole level. * ZenthicYoshi: A cube is launched into the sky, and can see a monster (references to Clubstep-themed levels). A message that says, "Addicted much?" in red text follows the player. Afterward, the player must go through a hell-themed ship section, which is insanely hard due to the ship being mini and slowed down, the player must straight fly, and there are a surprising amount of trolls (referring to Insidious Step). A key maze must be maneuvered through before turning into an extreme mini-wave, which momentarily changes gravity. Afterward, the player changes back into a ship and must straight-fly with a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face following them. To the right, there is a wall of acknowledgments (like credits in a movie) from Yoshi thanking most of the participants. There is also a message at the end that says, "Buffed by ZenthicYoshi. You're very welcome." Afterward, there is a very tight space, and if the player doesn't very carefully straight fly through, the player will crash at an extremely frustrating 99%. User Coins * 1st coin: The 1st coin is seen at the end of the ball part of IAMDeadlocked's part. Instead of falling into the ship portal, tap one extra time to fall into a coin and a teleporter, which takes you back into the ship portal. * 2nd coin: The 2nd coin is in the first wave segment of ElectroBlaze's part. To obtain this coin, the player must fit through a tight space by going up into the coin's path, grabbing the coin, and making it into the regular wave path. * 3rd coin: The 3rd coin is found in one of the cube segment's in MarshallSarlie's part. Rather than tapping a yellow ring in a blue gravity portal, don't tap it, fall on the coin, and tap two additional rings to go back on to the regular path. Fails *Psychomaniac14 has crashed at 90% and at 99% four times, one of those being a pixel-perfect bug in the level. Trivia *This level took Psychomaniac14 +30,000 attempts to verify. However, some members of OneNation (mainly ZenthicYoshi, Trainiac, and BarbecuedRat) suspect he might have hacked. **Psychomaniac14 used to take the much harder route through Electrix' part before he discovered the easier route. *ZenthicYoshi believes this might get featured. However, BarbecuedRat believes this might not even get rated due to Sonic49's part being entirely copy+paste. **Due to this, Sonic49 remade his part, however, by the time he finished, the final version had been released, thus his newer version was never put into the level. * There's an infamous bug in the level. At the beginning of ZenthicYoshi's part, if the player taps too slow, the player will either miss the ship portal entirely or land on a hazard, crashing at 87% either way. * Trainiac considers this an insane demon but says others think it's only harder than Sakupen Hell because of its length. * Psychomaniac14 is the only one who has beaten the level. ** Due to Psycho having no video proof, many think he hacks. *** Despite this, Psycho has denied speed-hacking, at least in normal mode. * There is another bug at the beginning of ZenthicYoshi's part. The player could possibly stay as a ball when timed right and not enter the portal, skipping the last part entirely. ** After running into this bug in practice mode for the first time, ZenthicYoshi put up a block wall to prevent anybody who ran into this bug from passing 99%, similarly to Silent Clubstep. *** ZenthicYoshi even acknowledged this by putting "#TheGreatTrumpWall" in red text. * Psycho has put <1 second of gameplay in his own version at the end which consists of purely one very short but hard mini wave. ** ZenthicYoshi doesn't believe this qualifies as a legitimate part, seeing as how this was unplanned, extremely short, and only on Psycho's uploaded version. * Sonic49 was under pressure to make his part ASAP in order to score record completion time, so his part was copy-and-paste. **He has uploaded a remake on GD of what he wanted his part to be like w/out copy+paste, in order to impress BarbecuedRat. * Many members who have made a part in uNation are all making their own uNation-themed levels, named uNiversal, xNation, uNite, uNion, uNiversity, and InfiNation. * The third section in ElectroBlaze's part (the slow wave section) had extremely tight wave sections. It was nearly impossible ironically on Steam, but possible on a device. Due to this, it was highly nerfed. * ElectroBlaze's part was nerfed the most. * Kimani's part was buffed the most. * Lat13/DarkLion's and Trainiac's parts were the only parts not to be decorated by anyone else. * Before several buffs were made, Kimani's part was considered to be the easiest, having no gravity portals whatsoever. After the buff, HollowEarth13's was considered the easiest. * LuisLuigi26, a member of OneNation, was originally supposed to have part 12 and then 14. However, ImaSuper beat him to part 12, and whilst in the making of part 14, he lost his progress on his building, so he resigned from part 14. * Skitten, FLPGame, MasterL500, Rob Buck, DualKiKi, and Cyclic, six big Geometry Dash players, have played it. ** FLPGame rage quit and called hacks/secret way. ** MasterL500, the creator of Masterlocked, commented on it, and was going to do a practice run but got frustrated with invisible objects. ** Rob Buck commented "NAH FAM" on it. **DualKiKi was the 100th liker. **Cyclic commented "IDk where to go" on it. * uNation originally had 20 creators. However, this was shortened to 18 when ElectroBlaze took over MaLuckyDay's part and when Sonic49 took over Shuffle49's part due to them being kicked out of the collab. ** MarshallSarlie also got an extra 10 seconds but didn't know it until it was time for his part to be made. * ZenthicYoshi is considering making "If uNation was Level 1". * Due to the fluctuation among the members of Team OneNation's respective skills, uNation is considered an insane demon in some cases. In fact, GD Rogue even claims it's a medium/hard demon. * Interestingly, most of the first parts aren't considered so difficult but almost all of the last parts are considered to be insane-extreme. * TrusTa watched the stream when FLPGamer got 16% in practice mode on uNation, hinting he might do it. * Garfield88 verified first the level using a practice mode bug. But it was deleted in some hours because Psychomaniac14 verified it after. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels Category:Unrated levels